


First Words

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: September Daily (100 Word Drable) Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Hunk and Lance haven't always known each other. This is their first meeting.





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Note: This is the first that I wrote (on September first) I'm only uploading it on the third because my account was created today. This was crossposted on Tumblr, and fanfiction.

Lance and Hunk haven't always known each other. However, with how much they get along, anyone would think they've known each other since birth. In reality, they met at the Garrison.

They were both shy kids who had no friends to sit with during lunch. Contrary to popular belief, Hunk was the first to initiate conversation. "Hello there, I'm Hunk Garret." Hunk shyly told the other kid.

"I'm Alejandro Sanchez. But, I've been called Lance since I was a little kid." Lance quietly replied to the silent question.

"Wow, such a normal first conversation for such great friends. I'm surprised!"

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree


End file.
